Escape to the living
by IrisShimmer
Summary: Kagome has defeated Naraku trapped in her own times murmurous for her first love Inuyasha. her younger brother souta got her a new game called Sword art online for her to play for her birthday. What this bugged? hacked? am I the only person who can use magic? ON HOLD...
1. Chapter 1: Link Start

**Escape to the living.**

Chapter 1: Link Start!

Kagome Higurashi is 16 years old girl. On her 15 birthday is her adventure begins, she was pull down the well by mistress centipede only to landed 500 years into the past... and as she begins her adventure she change the chain of events of the past while she gone to many trials and hardship.

Many times she been kidnaps, threaten, got her soul suck out of her, getting killed and training. She has been through so much and she will do it again. _'will people will think that the Shikon Miko is a myth? Or a legend? Time will tell.'_

As she was getting ready setting up her game console that she got for her 16th birthday present from her brother... she dint know anything about the game.

"Kagome dear dinner will be ready soon in 1 hour." her mother called out.

"Okay mom" Kagome shout back.

"I guess I'll go spend some time in the game for a little while before dinner time." Kagome mutter as she put her nerve gear helmet .

"Link Start!"

"Hi there! Time for this weak mmo stream. You just saw promo stays feature game and this is last weak launce day look like!" Female Tv reporter comment as they showed a bunch of people lining up outside the shop. "Can you guess what everyone waiting in line for? Sword art online!"

Kazuto listened to the news as he read the magazine with coffee in his hand.

"On today's MMO Stream, we'll be covering the internationally famous Sword Art Online, AKA SAO!"

As Kazuto examine the magazine and about to flip the page he gave himself another paper cut.

"BROTHER." a timid female voice knocking quietly on his door.

Kazuto stare at his door as if to see if his sister would dare to open it.

"I'm off to practice."

Kazuto waited for her sister to go he put his magazine down before grabbing his nerve gear and putting it in his head, He smirk as he activate the game.

"Link Start!"


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Ready

**Escape to the living**

Chapter 2: Getting ready

Kirito teleport himself in the town of beginning. Kirito lift his hand up and spread it across him to give him self a stretch before looking in his hand. "I'm back!" Kirito stated simply as more player spawn near the crystal teleport. Kirito run around the market purchasing starting sword weapon because he already wore his starting armour as he begin the game.

Kirito walk down the alley as he did not want to attract any unwanted attention to start of because he always been an solo players in other game. Little did he know he did attract two players attentions as he try to avoid them but failed.

One of the player name Klein went after him hoping he would teach him a few about sword art online. When Klein finally caught up to Kirito he called out to him, "Hey! Wait up..." Klein stopped behind him and tap his shoulder as Kirito turn around and saw he had spike reddish hair with red bandana to match, red eyes and look like in his late 20th. "Hey you look like you know your way round. You where a beta test weren't you?" Klein ask as he try to get his breath back.

"Um Yeah... I guess I should have acted confuse if I dint want to get notice." Kirito grumble the last part so Klein wouldn't hear him.

"Hey man lucky you. Oh yeah before I forget my name is Klein." Klein introduce himself to Kirito.

"My name is Kirito please to meet you. So what do you need?" Kirito ask Klein hoping to get this over with before he goes to the next level.

"Ah oh um I was hoping that you could teach me a few about SAO you see I am brand new." Klein ask Kirito politely while giving his best puppy dog eye and claps hand together.

"Alright lets... Ah!" Kirito turn around and almost walked into the girl that was standing in front him. She has Black/blue hair that went down to her waist, Blue sapphire eyes. She wore sky blue and white skirt with three crescent moon on the right side and her long sleeve top with armour plate under neat that was also sky blue and white for detail to match her skirt to finish of the look she wore sky blue and white boots with crescent moon on the middle of the line top. Kirito gulped and ask "Um, hey can I help you with something?" Kirito ask the girl.

"Yeah you can. This is my first mmo game I ever play beside the fighting 1v1 game that I use to play with my little brother... so um I was wondering if you could teach me as well. I need to know how to play" She blushes in a bit of embarrassment while she fiddle her finger.

"My little brother bough it for my birthday. He say that I need something to keep my mind of and forget about the past" _'Well I guess playing mmo might help me forget about Inuyasha'_ she told the two guys who currently gawking at her "Stop staring at me like that!" she glare at both at Kirito and Klein giving them shivers down their spine.

"S-sorry." Klein apologies as he flinch by her temper.

"My name is Kagome and you two are?"

"Kirito" he calmly reply

Klein stiffened and said, "I am Klein, twenty-two, and looking for a_ ow!" Klein fell over in pain after Kagome kicked him in the balls. Kagome scratch behind her head and apologies to Klein because she done it on reflex Klein reminded her of her two good friend Kouga and Miruko. "Opps sorry it was just reflex... you reminded me of my friends." She said to Klein helping him up

"Klein get up you can't feel pain and stop acting so weird." Kirito told him shaking his head.

"Oh I see and sorry about that." Klein said standing up rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Follow me we are going to get you guys a weapon. So what were you guys thinking of getting?" Kirito asked them.

"Something I can afford, but later on I am going to get items to be a samurai." Klein said proudly as if being a samurai was something awesome.

"And what about you Kagome?" Kirito ask the girl.

'hmm what weapon should I get... well for reminder of my good friend Sango I could get a giant boomerang hmm maybe I should get speed weapon since I did some sword training with Sesshomaru as a favour of saving his ward Rin yes that will do nicely.' Kagome thought as she think deciding on what weapon she reply "Rapier would be good starting weapon for me. Since later on the game I would like to craft my own weapon later on how I like."

After they done equipping them self they headed outside town of beginning. Kagome has her rapier equipped on her right hip, Kirito has his sword strap on his back, Klein equipped his short sword on his waist.

"Let's go." Kirito commented as he lead the party where they saw a group of boar spawn.


	3. Chapter 3: Learning

**Escaping to the living**

Chapter 3: Learning

The three players walk to the field until they saw a big group pawn boar running around some just stayed still "Alright this group of boar should be good to practice on." Kirito told his companion. "Klein your up first since you probably have more experience in video games." Kirito suggested.

"Got it Kirito" Klein stated confidently as he walk toward the first boar he see holding sword while giving his arm circler massage. He ran at the boar sliced on it leaving some damage, Kirito inspect the boar health only to leave half of damage, the boar turn around and tackling Klein knocking him out on his bottom only to receive half of the damage.

"Try again Klein. It will get harder this time because you gave him a surprise attack once it can only happen once, so he will know you are attacking the him." Kirito told Klein

Klein rush to the boar only to end up getting hit again before he could swing at the boar. "Oh come on! Why is this so difficult." Klein complain from his spot on the ground.

"Use a sword skill." Kirito suggest.

Klein stand up and look at him and asked "How do you activate a sword skill?"

"Put your sword in a preferred motion and let the system take over and do the rest. If it is used right it is an almost guarantee hit." As he was saying this Kirito picked up a rock activating a sword skill with it and threw it at the boar hitting it the butt, barely even doing a sliver of damage.

"Oh I get it." Klein exclaimed and raised his short sword. The sword glowed red and he in one swift and very fast motion Klein flew by the boar and left a red line on the boar. Kirito and Kagome watched as the boar's HP gage dropped to zero and the boar exploded into pixels.

"Yeah!" Klein yelled as the result screen came up telling the amount of col, XP, and any items they got from the battle.

"Nice job Klein now it is your turn Kagome." Kirito told Kagome as he turned to her. Judging by her face she was nervous about how this will go, but Kirito gave her a reassuring smile. After that she drew her rapier.

Kagome walk towards the boars before the boar turn around and see her going at him she got into the battle stance that Sesshomaru taught her from her feudal era journey. _'I'll not use any of the sword skill, let see if the game will let me move how I want using skills only' Kagome thought_. Klein and Kirito watch the young Miko in the battle stance carefully until they know what she planning to do.

"Kirito she not going to use sword skill is she?" Klein whisper from the side-line with Kirito.

"I don't think she will but this is some new tactic that I never seen before without relying on sword skill." Kirito reply as he absorb the battle.

Kagome run to the boar in a zig zag pattern while slashing it with her rapier as she deal some damage. She jump back a few space before the boar starting to launce his tackle attack at the young Miko she jump up touching the boar back before stabbing the boar at the back with her rapier and slice the boar horizontal and landed gracefully on her feat, the boar then died and disappeared in picel square.

When the congratulation result pop up Kagome gave a warm accomplish smile _'I am so glad that Sesshomaru taught me to do swordplay it could get useful while I play SAO'_ Kagome smile lightly before turning to her companion who where in shock that she defeated the boar with no sword skill this was pure technique alone. "Nice job Kagome. You did better then Klein over their" Kirito gesture toward Klein and congratulate her.

"Hey! Just because she defeated the low lv boar with no sword skills and just pure skills alone doesn't mean she better then me. Beside she got to watch me first so she knew the boar movement." Klein whine

"Typical men, always whining." Kirito heard Kagome mutter as she shook her head before standing beside Kirito.

"Ok now it is my turn." Kirito told them excitedly. He bent over and grabbed a rock to throw. Kirito activated a Sword Skill and threw the rock hitting a boar in the side. He unsheathed his sword from his back and held it at the ready as the pissed off boar charged Kirito. Kirito held his sword horizontally to block the charge. With his sword he pushed up the boar making it rear back on its hind legs. Kirito quickly activated the Sword Skill **Horizontal**. His glowing blue blade sliced right across the boar's chest and killed it making the boar explode into pixels.

Kirito waited a second and the results screen popped up. He was not surprised to see he did not get much col or XP because it was the weakest mob in the game. "Ok guy let's go kill some more boars!" Kirito shouted raising my sword in the air receiving a cheer of approval in response.

For the next few hours the three players fought every mob they saw. As they walked towards a cliff that gave a good view of the First Floor each of them checked their levels and XP. Kirito won as the highest level followed by Kagome and then Klein who complain about the game probably gives more XP to girl players as an excuse why Kagome is stronger than him.

Kirito is at level two with three thousand one hundred col. His skills so far are: One-handed Sword, and detection.

Kagome was at level one with twenty XP to go before she reaches level two. She has two thousand nine hundred fifty col. Her skills are: Martial art, and Battle healing.

Klein was at level one with forty-eight XP to go before level two and he has two thousand nine hundred col. Klein's skills is: Two-handed Sword, and Searching.


	4. Chapter 4: Trapped

**Escaping to the living**

Chapter 4: Trapped

The three stopped at the edge of the cliff to admire the view. Klein sat down as Kirito and Kagome remained standing next to each other. "Now I see why all of you guys like these games." Kagome told them while thinking about her younger brother who love this type of games.

"I know they are amazing! I still can't believe that we are in a game. Every time I look around I feel like I am in the real world, but in a weird area." Klein said looking around.

"I agree with both of you. In here I feel more alive than I did in the real world. In Aincrad I can do what I want when I want. I am not bound by the laws of our world, but by the laws of Aincrad." Kirito said.

"Well guys I have to log out because I have a pizza ordered for five thirty and I need to eat." Klein told the other two.

"Yeah I have to log out too for dinner." Kagome said.

"And I make three of us." Kirito added and opened his menu. At once they all went into the section to log out, but there was no log out button.

"What the? Where is the log out button?" Klein asked Kirito.

"Am I in the wrong section?" Kagome asked him as well getting worried hopefully it wont be the same thing happen to her while she was on adventure on feudal era.

"No we are all in the right section of the menu, but the log out button is gone. Every time I played in the beta it was right here. I doubt even if it was going from beta to alpha something like this would be forgotten. Something is definitely not right." Kirito said in a very serious tone.

"Yeah if this is a bug the server people are probably freaking out over the biggest bug of all time." Klein chuckled.

"Isn't the biggest bug of all time some type of spider?" _'is there another Naraku around in this game?'_ she though Kagome asked them. Both of the boys looked at her and did a major face palm.

"Kagome when a gamer is talking about a game bug it isn't really a bug. What we mean by a bug is an in game error. Sometimes they are small things like lagging in a certain area, but no log out button is unheard of." Kirito told Kagome.

' _Geez I really should play more mmorpg with Souta or asked him later when I find a way to log out' She though._

"Oh that would make a lot more sense, and Klein it is five twenty-five." Kagome told Klein.

"Aw crap. They better fix this bug now or my pizza is going to get cold." Klein complained.

"To bad. Haven't you eaten cold pizza before or heard of a microwave?" Kirito asked Klein looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Yes, but fresh pizza is the best." Klein countered the complain. Kirito was about to say something back when a bell started ringing. All three of them looked towards the City of Beginnings where the bell was ringing from. After a few moments of silence the three of them were engulfed in a blue light. When the light died down the three of them and all of the other Sword Art Online players were standing in the central plaza in the City of Beginnings.

' _Sigh here we go again I knew I shouldn't trust this game!' Kagome though like she been in this situation before_. "Kirito what going on?" Kagome asked as she shift next to Kirito grasping into his shoulder for comfort.

"I don't know anymore Kagome... I never been in this type of situations before. My guess is that is for the opening ceremony I hope" Kirito told her.

"Hopefully the GM will say something about the log out button being gone." Klein added in.

"Look up it is about to begin." Kirito told the other two as the entire sky started to get covered in **WARNING** and **SYSTEM ANNOUNCMENT** blocks. When the entire sky was filled the GM appeared, but the weird part was that he had no face.

' _Sigh here we go again... I guess were trap in this game and let me guess clear all 100_ _th_ _floor? Oh well let find out' Kagome though_.

"Welcome players to my world." The robed man started. "I am Akihiko Kayaba creator of the Nervegear and Sword Art Online. I have come to realize that the log out button from your main menu is missing. This is not a bug, but a feature in Sword Art Online. You cannot log out of Sword Art Online nor have the Nervegear removed from your head. If someone tries to remove the Nervegear from your head the Nervegear will send a signal using microwave chips to shock and destroy your brain. I have warned the proper authorities of this and despite my warning two hundred thirteen players are now dead. Also if you are killed in Sword Art Online you will also be killed by your Nervegear in the real world."

"You can't be serious." Kagome whispered _'I don't want to go through all this again.' She added mentally_

"All of what he said can be done. I don't want to believe it, but I can." Kirito told her.

"Why the hell would Kayaba do this?" Klein asked.

"Let him finish." Kirito told them.

"You may be wondering why would I do this to all of you. The reason is that I want to have a world of my own design and intervene in it. Players I have made it possible for you to escape Sword Art Online. The only way is to conquer all one hundred floors of Aincrad and beat the bosses. Once you have beaten the boss on the One Hundredth Floor the game will be cleared and you will be logged out. "

"All one hundred floors are impossible!" One guy shouted.

"You are crazy."

"I need to get out of here. I can't live here because you don't have pizza!"

"I want my mommy."

"I have left all of you a present in your item storage. Please check the item storage and use the item." Kayaba told us. Every player went into their inventory and took out the mirror. They all looked at the mirror until a blue light covered all of the players. Once the light was gone all of the players were standing there but looked completely different. Kirito looked about fourteen with a bit of a feminine face and black hair that partially covered his eyes. Klein had shorter hair and a bit of a scruffier look to him. Kagome changed the least. She was about two inches shorter, and had a little bit longer hair.

"What the hell? Why do I look the same as I do in the real world?" Klein asked no one in particular.

"How do they even know our faces and body type?" Kagome asked Kirito.

"Scanned... the nerve gear scanned our entire face and use our memories to get information's on our entire body." Kirito told Kagome as he guess.

"These make sense, but why us our actual looks?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, but he will probably tell us or what he says will help us make sense of this." Kirito said to Kagome.

"Players this is the end of the Sword Art Online tutorial and welcome to your new reality. I wish all of you the best of luck." Kayaba finished and vanished.

' _I wonder if this little scanned able to copy my Miko-Ki in this game... SAO is no magic involve right? I wonder if it will work'_ Kagome though as she look around and stand back so no one will notice what she doing, she activate a little bit of spark as her hand glow pink lightly she gasped _'It work... I could still use my powers! I wonder if it bug? Oh well as long as I have access with my power matters but I will only use it when it is necessaries.'_ She though as she quickly deactivate her miko ki. suddenly she has a new skills popped in front of her.

 **New Skill Acquired.**

 **"Holy Surge"**

 _'Well that new? I wonder if the game master knows what I am?' she though as she put her new skill away._

"Guys we need to go now." Kirito told them. In an instant the three of them ran off into a nearby ally.

"What is it Kirito?" Kagome asked Kirito as she walk back next to him.

"Now that this is a death game it is more important than ever to get stronger. The only way to do that is to get to the next village. If we try we can make it there in about one hour and kill all of the mobs on the way. If we don't leave now most of the areas around the city will be cleared. I can get us there without any problems. Who is with me?" Kirito asked them.

"I guess I'll tag along with you Kirito seeing that you know more about the game and I am just newbie. But I did learn how to fight in real life I know various of martial art and I am a master of swordplay?" Kagome reply to Kirito.

Kirito and Klein has once against stunned by the young Miko speeches.

"Kagome you know how to fight in real life?" Kirito asked slightly out of his stunned.

"Well of course a part of being a shrine maiden I must know various of Martial art, Kyudo (Archery) and swordplay since I need to learn how to defend my self." She explain to the two boys who is still have shocking expression.

"Klein, how about you, are you coming or not?"

"Well Kirito the thing is I can't go with you. Before you ask why it is because of some friends of mine are still back in the plaza. We were friends IRL and played together in a few other games. We bought some of the SAO hard copies and were going to be in a guild together like in the other games. I can't ask you two to come with me so I will tell you this. Meet you in the next village" Klein said to us.

"Ok I will see you then Klein." Kirito told Klein.

With that Klein ran off back towards the plaza to meat some of his friends who is panicking. Kirito and Kagome ran off through the city.

Kirito and Kagome were running along the path towards the next village when they saw a pack of Dire Wolves in front of them. They both drew their weapons and attacked. As one of the wolf jumped at Kagome seeing she was the weakest one in the party she quickly jump backward summersaulting and landed perfectly on her feat she dashed toward wolf and slice upward before facing the front as the wolf in her back vanished into pixels. Another wolf jump toward at Kirito he sided stepped and use his sword skill **Horizontal** slicing it in half and vanished into pixels.

They continues killing the next four of the wolf before they got to the next village Kagome who reach level 2 and has 3100 col, but Kirito did not level but gain 3200 col.

* * *

 **I just had to add new skills for Kagome.**

 **"Holy Surge" this skills activate automatically when her health bar nearly 12% she will begins to glow pink and her health will be regenerate Speed and power will increase rapidly. This skill will be on Combat sections. Since it is appropriate and is not on sword skill.**


	5. Chapter 5: First Quest the Anneal Blade

**Escape to the living**

Chapter 5: First Quest

Another one hour of killing, running and gaining exp they have finally reach the village called Horunka. After facing all the monster on the way Kirito and Kagome finally reach level 3. "Okay Kagome I hope you don't mind, but I need to get new sword called the Anneal Blade. I use that sword since beta it really useful plus it is my favourite sword."

"Alright so where do we go get this quest? And what do we have to do?" Kagome asked Kirito fold hand together near her chest.

"This quest is a collections type. We need to get a flower from a plant monster called 'Little Nepenthes' for the NPC sick daughter. The quest called the Secret Medicine of the forest." Kirito explain to Kagome.

Kagome nodded at him "Alright but you will own me later."

"Sure deal!" Kirito agreed. Kirito lead Kagome to the NPC house he knock and waited for a moment the NPC to come to answer the door.

"Come in if you like. I always love a new guess. Are you here to help my sick daughter?" she asked

"Yes we are here to help." Kirito reply to the older lady.

"Before we start the conversation about the problem it wouldn't be polite if I dint offer you two a cup of tea. I am sorry there wasn't enough food to go around as it is only enough to feed the two of us." NPC explain as she made some tea for the guess 'Just like Beta.' Kirito let out a small smile before returning to his usual masked face "That is very kind of you." Kirito respond he heard a coughing sound coming from the nearby room.

At this point Kagome immediately realise what going on she asked "What is it to matter?"

The NPC gave out a sigh and sad face appear on her face "I am afraid my daughter is sick for 1 year. She has come to have a terrible incurable disease. Well there actually only one cure but we have not had any help since I got to stay inside and help my daughter to try calm the disease down. Please I am begging you... please get the flower from one of the Little Nepenthes before it's to late. I have a reward for you if you can get the cure for my daughter. I have a sword called the Anneal Blade. I have no use for it as I am to old to go on adventure and I would love to give it to you." The NPC women explain when she finish explaining the quest details a quest screen popped up in front of Kirito.

 **Quest: Secret Medicine of the forest**

 **Type: Collections**

 **Reward: Anneal Blade**

 **ACCEPT DECLINE**

Kirito pressed the accept button. "Thank you for accepting this quest, but I must ask you to hurry because I don't think she have much time left."

"Come on Kagome we have to go find the plant for the cure." Kirito told Kagome and dragged her out the cottage before running to the west side of the village. "Little Nepenthes spawn in this side of the forest, but the flower drop rate rather low this might take a while, but we should reach level 6 by the time we got the flower."

For the next few hour of searching and killing Kirito and Kagome slayed many Little Nepenthes they could find. Kagome and Kirito reach level 6 they receive many drops, but none of them were flower. By slaying many of The Little Nepenthes they both level up there combat skills and Kirito learn battle healing skills while Kagome save her point for later to decide which skills stats she should put.

After long hour of Killing finally after facing all a group of Little Nepenthes one has finally dropped one. "YES! I got it!" Kirito yelled happily and did a little victory dance making Kagome giggle _'He kind of remind me of Inuyasha when we found a Jewel shard while hunting.' She thought._

"Okay you got your stupid flower that we bean searching for long time now let's go!" Kagome chuckle while Kirito still celebrating _'this bring me back oh how I miss the good time'_ she though.

"Fine! I am only leaving because I want my old sword again." Kirito pouted making Kagome giggle again _'he so cute when he pout' she thought_. As the two continue making there way back they encounter another group of Little Nepenthes. The two of them dashed toward the group killing it ease.

Kagome was on her last killed Kirito turn around just in time to see Kagome made a huge mistake. The last Little Nepenthes got hit on his head. Kirito remember if a player hit the Little Nepenthes fruit on it heads they will emit an odor that would attract other Little Nepenthes to their location, almost guaranteeing death to all present low level players.

slashed straight through the Little Nepenthes, but damaged the fruit in the process.

"RUN!" Kirito yelled at her. "That Little Nepenthes attracts a lot more when the fruit is damaged!" He shouted at her as they started to run. In a matter of a minute the two were overrun by Little Nepenthes barely able to hold them off.

"Great now you told me they a traps planted on their forehead?" Kagome complain.

Kirito merely shrugged "I should have told you before we start the quest I guess I forgot?"

In another minute the Little Nepenthes stopped coming, but it didn't matter because it looked like there were over one hundred of them. Kirito and Kagome kept hacking, slashing, and stabbing at the mobs. Kirito new that they wouldn't last much longer because a few more hits and his sword break.

A Little Nepenthes jumped at Kirito which he had to use a **Horizontal** Sword Skill on in defence. When the Sword Skill was finished Kirito's sword shattered. When this happened Kirito thought it would be the end of him, but as a group of Little Nepenthes jumped at him a green light started to glow on his right. A huge battle axe was swung right in front of Kirito killing all of the Little Nepenthes that jumped at him.

Kirito looked up at his saviour and he had to look high. In front of him was a huge bald black guy. When Kirito means huge he does not mean fat. This guy was very muscular and was probably well over six feet tall maybe six feet five inches or so. The man and Kagome took out some more Little Nepenthes until they started to flee.

"Hey kid you alright." The big guy asked me as he slung his axe onto his back.

"Yeah and thanks for saving me there. The name is Kirito by the way." Kirito introduced himself.

"Kirito, huh. Name's Agil, and who is this fine young lady here?" Agil asked Kagome..

"I am Kagome and it is nice to meet you Agil." Kagome greeted with a bow Agil.

"Well it is nice talking to you guys, but we need to get back to the village before some of those monsters come back." Agil told them as we started walking back towards the village. On the way back Agil tried to make some small talk with them, but stopped after he decided they are not the most social people.

Once they reached Horunka Kirito and Agil shook hands and parted ways "I will be owning a blacksmith shop come stop by the shop soon." Agil yelled as they wave back.

Kagome and Kirito started walking toward the NPC woman's house that had the **Anneal Blade**. Once they reached the door way and were about to knock the both felt something pointy pressing into the back of their necks. "Hand over the flower or die." A voice came from behind them.


	6. Chapter 6: Orange Players

**Escaping to the living**

Chapter 6: Orange player

When Kagome and Kirito heard the death threat from the orange players they both thinking two different things Kagome was thinking _'Oh crap where out number I don't want to die... oh wait I am a Shikon Miko maybe I could create a barrier? No to risky. Let see what Kirito has a plan..."_ Kagome look at Kirito to see if he had any plan _'these idiot PK don't know anything about Sword art online. I doubt they know that all town and village are safe zone the only way to kill us is by challenging us into a dual.'_

Kirito and Kagome saw two more orange players with cloak on hiding behind the two tree with sword pointed both at Kagome and Kirito. "Sorry but I will not give these flower to you. Go ahead and try and kill us if you can." Kirito stated confidently while a smirk came to his face. Kagome who just look at him giving a look telling him _'are you crazy? Do you want us to die here?'_

The orange player had his sword pointed at Kirito he was shocked that Kirito dint even flinch, but he activate his sword skill and swung it at Kirito. What surprise both of the orange PK and Kagome was that Kirito dint move a inches as the sword connected toward his body. Kirito knocked out a bit, but not injure at all.

"What the hell!? Should have been injure by that attack better yet you should have died from that!" The leader of the Orange player yelled angrily as he couldn't do much damage at Kirito. Kagome was shocked to say anything and the other two orange player just as shock as she is to say anything. Kirito who stood there merely started to laugh his head off because this is just too priceless a noobie PK doesn't know about the safe zone a big mistake for them.

"So you think you could hurt me idiots? This is so hilarious priceless oh you guys made my day exiting. Though not noticing where we are. Look around you where in a village of Horunka." Kirito stated confidently while still laughing.

"Boss lets back off. We cant forced them to give it to them to us." The other Orange player told his boss.

"Fine, but you better watch your back kid because next time you wont be so lucky." With that the leader of the orange PK use a teleported crystal to the next town.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING KIRITO!? HE COULD OF KILLED YOU!" Yelled an angry frustrated Kagome extremely pissed of thinking that she might lose someone very important to her again.

"Calm down Kags. I knew I wouldn't died. I am a beta tester remember? If I forget a simple rule like the safe zone then people will think I am the worst Beta Tester to ever existed." Kirito told her proceeding knocking on the NPC women door.

A few minute as the door open she have a big smile on her face "Oh good you have return! Do you have the flower?" she asked them with hopeful look on her face.

"Of course I have! I wouldn't have been here empty handed without the flower just give me a minute to look for the flower." Kirito told the NPC as he open his menu Item and scrolling down few minute later he found the flower after tapping a few buttons he pressed trade request to the NPC women.

"Thank you so much after I cook this medicine and give it to my daughter I will give you your reward." She told them as she started to run to the kitchen and cooking up the medicine.

When the NPC went to the kitchen Kagome scolded Kirito for being reckless "Seriously Kirito!? You need to be more be careful about this game. This is no longer a game Kirito; it is a matter of a life and death situations! You never experience nearly died once but I have! And this scared me, this also scare me that this game bring back unwanted memories from the past." Kagome begin to cry of all the hardship she has to endure alone after losing everyone from the past she dint know what to do anymore until she started playing SAO as it remind her of feudal era she wouldn't tell Kirito about her adventure that this is similar thing that happen to her.

Kirito walk toward Kagome and gave her a hugged telling her it's okay he reply "I already told you I wouldn't die because I was a beta tested."

Kagome burrowed under his neck her two hand on his chest giving her and Kirito comfortable position to cuddle each other she argue back and try reason with him "what if it change to beta to alpha? What if Kayaba changes the system? Kayaba took the log out button easily and made it so if we die here we die in real life. This is nothing compare to my past adventure." Kagome cried in his armour cold tears running in her eyes.

"I know that Kagome, I doubt Kayaba would take something like that out. Yes he allows us to die, but if he did change the system where would the fun in game will that be? We wont be able to trust each other if he change it all to Pk zone and other players will start killing each other." Kirito told her while he pulled away from the hugged while lifting her chinned to look at her eyes he wipe of the tears using his tomb while Kagome lean in to his hand.

"Kirito please you have to start taking this more seriously. Right now only you and Klein are my friend you two the only person I could trust and you are the only one are with me that could help me. I don't want to lose another friend that died right before my eyes just like before in real life so please don't be so stupid." Kagome begged him while staring into his eyes.

Kirito merely shrugged and sigh and gave her a nodded "Fine, and that remind me I forgot about this." Kirito open his menu and send a friend request to Kagome she hesitate for a moment then hit 'Accepted' Kirito went back to his menu again before sending Kagome a party request as well.

"What is a party? Is it like creating a travel companion group?" Kagome asked Kirito.

"I guess you got that bit figure out quickly. A party is basically groups which you practically got it right. Party is where you can see each other HP, we also will share half of exp if we kill a monster but who ever get last hit will get the reward while the exp and col will be share to the other party member." Kirito explain to Kagome.

"We just found out we could die in this game! I do not want to see a popped up that told your party member has been killed." Kagome complain to Kirito screaming at him in whisper worried someone might hear there argument.

"Yeah I guess you have a point but still... anyways are you going to accept or not?"

"Accept what?"

"the 'Party' or 'Group' request."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that already..." Kagome pressed the 'Accept' button on her invite and they both saw each other health bar and name. Kagome finally settle down and ask Kirito "How long will it take for the NPC lady to come back Kirito?" she asked.

Kirito did not answer as they saw the NPC bursting out the door carrying the Anneal Blade. "Here your reward, I am in your forever debt for saving my daughter. She told them while giving the sword skill to Kirito.

When the sword vanished in her hand the result menu popped up in front of Kirito.

 **Congratulation**

 **on completing the secret medicine of the forest quest!**

 **Reward Item: Anneal Blade**

Kagome and Kirito each share exp and col the reward item popped up Kirito menu. Kirito open his menu before searching for his new sword and equip it on his back.

"Alright Kagome it's getting late let's go find a inn to rest up." Kirito told Kagome after he equipped his new acquire sword.


	7. Chapter 7: No Shower? No Bath?

**Escaping to the living**

Chapter 7: No shower? No Bath?

As Kagome and Kirito headed to the inn Kagome asked "Don't you want to do more quest?"

"Yes, but some these quest only give you col and exp. They can wait until tomorrow morning right now is getting late plus I am poof I though I was done for from that stupid Little Nepenthes army of plant." Kirito explain to Kagome wanting to have some rest.

Suddenly Kagome felt guilty on what happen earlier... Kirito almost died because she dint know that the fruit on the top of the monster head has a trap. If it wasn't for that player name Agil he would have died right in front of her eyes but not like Naraku killing all of her friends slowly in front of her during when she was Jewel hunting. They walk side by side together on the way to the Inn as soon as they went in they saw an NPC Worker that work in the Inn.

"Hello Players and welcome to the Inn. A room for one day will cost you 50 col, but our deal here 250 for 1 weak." The NPC Inn Worker offered for them.

"We will take 1 weak." Kirito told the NPC Inn Worker.

"Great! Thank you for staying in our Inn here your Key." The NPC Inn worker gave the key to both Kirito and Kagome.

"Thank you." Kagome told the man as she take the key from him. "Which room are we staying in?" she asked the Inn worker kindly. "You will be staying at room 4 that's on the ground floor enjoy your stay." He said both to Kagome and Kirito.

The two went to find there room and found room 4 the room was simple it has 2 single bed with 2 lamps, 1 medium oak table with 2 chairs. Kagome lied in her bed. "I guess this will be our temporary stay for 7 days."

Kirito went to his side of his bed and opening to his menu and took off his armour off. Leaving him only his dark blue shirt and black pants. Kagome did the same as she took off her armour plate leaving her sky blue and white skirt with three crescent moon on the right side and her long sleeve top was Sky blue. "I could do some long shower or bath... that remind me why the Inn don't have a bathroom?" Kagome asked Kirito with shock voice as she was looking around.

"This is a game Kagome. In video game you never have to go to the bathroom again." Kirito stated as he sat up and looking at Kagome.

"That just stupid no shower and bath in game? I guess that makes sense... I wonder who will be taking care of our own body in real life. I hate to get dirty." Kagome said to Kirito who shuddered at the thought at not cleaning for however how long they be in sword art online.

"There are some, but they are extremely rare. Most of the players are males so they don't care about how dirty they are. The ones that do care about staying clean usually take a swim in a lake or river." Kirito told her.

"Well that is stupid." Kagome grumbled as she changed into her casual outfit to sleep in which was just a silk blue night gown "A game with no bath." She grumble not getting her shower.

"Not really because most of the time dirt disappears after a while. Now can I go to sleep?" Kirito asked her annoyed at all of the dumb questions.

"Fine good thing now I know dirt automatically disappear, but we are going shopping tomorrow after we make some more col." Kagome told him as she lay down in her bed.

"For what?" Kirito asked not having a clue about what they need.

"Clothes of course. A girl needs more than one outfit." Kagome said with an evil smile knowing Kirito will hate shopping.

"The bad sides of traveling with a girl. They love shopping and clothes." Kirito grumbled as he also lay down in his bed.

"Kirito before you go to bed... I-I want to apologies about earlier." Kagome told him feeling still guilty on what happen before. "I am sorry... if I dint hit the fruit on top of the plant head we could have died if Agil was not there to save us."

Kirito who went to her side of the bed and pulled her another hugged like earlier. "It's fine,." Kirito told her "I'm not mad. In fact it wasn't your fault you dint know that there are traps in some monster. Part of it was my fault rushing into questing like that without explaining about the monster and making a plan. So don't blame your self." Kirito head was leaning on hers. "I'm not angry at you."

"You should be," she mutter quietly "I slowed you down and ruin everything... I'm just useless who cant do anything right."

"You dint,." Kirito protest "Stop thinking negatively Kagome is not healthy."

"But it's true," she murmured her head was pressed against his chest and Kirito who only hold Kagome tightly giving her comfort. "I slow you down in the forest by hitting the fruit on it's head, don't you see? I almost got killed you. If you did died I will probably become a Solo player and clear this game on my own without trusting anyone-."

"But,..." he interrupted her "I dint die, I'm still alive you see? If I wasn't alive I wouldn't be here talking to you and hugging you right now. I wont die from low level monster like that, you wont be a Solo player, don't worry I will not die just like that." He explain trying to calm her down.

"but its true... I-" she protest feeling the urge to crying once more.

"Stop, Kagome please trust me and let me protect you, trust me so that I could help you." Kirito told her while hugging her close towards him close as possible as he could.

'J _ust shut up, and let me protect you' yelled an angry hanyu._ _"Just like last time... this scene us so famillier" Kagome thought._

"I... Kirito-" Kagome was cut off by Kirito lips she stiffened, chills running down towards her spine as his lips roughly against her lips, tickling her. Her eyes was shut and she tilt her head giving Kirito more access to her lip, letting out a moan.

Kirito pulled away with a blushed on his face looking at the right hiding it so she wouldn't see it "Kagome never think negatively again understand?"

"But-" he kissed her lips again to silence her.

"Do you understand?" Kirito repeated to kiss her once more.

"...Yes" Kagome nodded looking towards the floor fiddling her fingers.

"Kirito," she whispered enough for him to hear staring at him with embarrassment "Why did you kissed me?" she asked shuttering.

Kirito who just merely shrugged and smile a bit "I don't know really..." he sheepishly rubbed behind his neck "I guess… well…" He was at a loss of words, unsure of how to continue, let alone start.

"Well," she bit her bottom lip, shyly glancing towards him. "I enjoyed it. I was wondering… if I could… have another?" She sounded so unsure and, but then again, she looked so cute and was blushing a shade of rose.

Kirito who just stared at her in mock disbelief "Are you sure?" Kirito shuttered.

Kagome nodded shyly "Mhm."

He started to smile. "Well then, I don't see the harm in that." And with that, he swooped down, capturing her lips with his Kagome fist her handed holding into his shirt at his back tightly.

 **Time: 8:00am**

 **Place: Horunka Inn (Village of Horunka)**

Kirito sat up yawning and stretching in his bed. What he expected to see was his room in the real world, but what he saw was his room in the inn. After a second Kirito remembered how he got there, the girl who he shared his first kissed with, and everything else that happened the previous day. He smile at Kagome sleeping form he walk towards her bed and gently waking her up.

"Kagome is time to get up. You said you wanted to go shopping for clothes." Kirito yawn as he gently nudge her.

"Just five more minute mom." She murmured as she tossed around in the bed Kirito who has a evil smirk on his face he took the pillow and throw it towards Kagome. "Time to get up kags."

"Kirito, this means war!" Kagome yelled jumping out of bed with a pillow in her hands.

"Ah!" Kirito screamed as Kagome started to beat him up with the pillow. Kirito, was thankful for the games mechanics that did not allow you to hear things outside of this room as he kept screaming from Kagome onslaught. "Stop Kagome!"

"Apologize from waking me from my beauty sleep!" She commanded him while she kept on hitting him with the pillow.

"I am sorry for waking you from your so important beauty sleep." Kirito apologized.

"Very good... I accept your apologies." Kagome stop hitting Kirito and gave him a quick surprised attack kissed then left him stunned in the bedroom she waited for Kirito outside patiently. A few more minute of waiting Kirito finally is ready when he come out he have a small blushed in his cheek.

"Where do we go for breakfast?" Kagome asked while holding his hand heading towards the shops.

"We buy it at the market store or some quest give food." Kirito remember "There also cooking skills where you can cook your own food to your taste."

"Great! I love cooking I use to cook for a big group of friends all the time while were camping." Kagome smile at Kirito happily.

"Well you can buy your own ingredients and cook your own food." Kirito said to Kagome.

"Can you cook?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"No but people can get cooking skills." Kirito replies

"That convenient to have a cooking skills." Kagome thinking it over where to put her other stats in "Maybe I should learn it. But why cant you cook?" she asked Kirito as they buy food.

"I can, but I am not that great at it. Also I would fill that slot with another skill." Kirito told her as they walked through the village looking for a tavern. "And before you ask you have to be level eight before you get another skill."

"Oh well I want to get questing soon so I can get that skill." Kagome said firmly as they stop the tavern front after they did shopping for clothes and food.

"Alright here is a tavern so let's eat." Kirito told Kagome.

An hour later the two of them walked out of the tavern. "Where do we find the quest NPCs?" Kagome asked Kirito looking around.

"Just walk around and look for a NPC that does not look normal or has and exclamation point." Kirito answered.

A few minute of walking around they heard villages talking listening for information. After listening to the players and NPC they found out that there is a sword that can shift to a bow. They went to look to the NPC that do that quest. As they search they found an old man living in a old abandon house with the well with quest mark.

"Kirito... you heard the villagers right? There only one type rare quest in this game that only one person can have this mysterious sword that can change to a bow." Kagome happily found out that you could use bow in SAO but this one was the special edition quest.

"Yeah. They say that the sword doesn't need repairing it could be perfect for you since you do swordplay and archery." Kirito reply "I also heard that over 245 players died doing this quest so it might be dangerous since it is limited quest."

"Yeah but lets go find out about the quest we are high level to do the quest plus I got you with me to protect me." Kagome smiles.

"Well then let's go in." Kagome dragged Kirito into the old abandon house.

 **Well guys I wasn't so sure if I should upload this chapter 7 I was in middle of debating should I? Or should I not? I had the urge to write a kissing scene between Kirito and Kagome. I just though this is a perfect opportunity to increase there intimacy. But anyways SUPRISE! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **There will be many surprise for you guys in near future story. Oh and Kagome is 16 years old when she finish her mission from the feudal era. I wont go into details yet. Nor will she reveal her pass to the others that coming up yet, but soon when the gang gather up in the story.**

 **Is kind of funny how Kagome complain that the game doesn't have bath and shower typical Kagome her and her getting clean.**

 **I will not reveal and spoilt you guys on what I had plan in this story :3 well Chapter 7 is now finish. Chapter 8... still in working progress.**


	8. Chapter 8: Troll Cave

**Escape to the Living**

Chapter 8: Troll Cave

"Hello there strangers, Will you kindly destroy the boss trolls monster and bring me the stolen holy ring it is very important for me. I will give you my **Moon blade Shifter** as a reward for retrieving my holy ring back to me." Old man NPC stated as the quest menu popped up at Kagome screen.

 **Quest: Missing Holy Ring**

 **Quest Type: Retrieve**

 **Reward: Moon Blade**

 _ **Accept/Decline**_

"K-Kirito..." Kagome shutter as she saw the stats of the sword "This sword stats seam higher then yours."

Kirito inspected the sword stats "This sword will be good for you Kagome since you do need to replace your nearly broken rapier. It seam this sword does not need repairing at all and the stats is strong made for Long range and for Close range. But you have to craft your own arrows though" Kirito nodded approving the quest "Let's do the quest."

Kagome squeal and gave Kirito a hugged "Oh thank you! Thank you! Bow is the first weapon I ever held in real life before I did swordplay. Also I'll upgrade my Blacksmith for crafting the arrow" Kagome then pressed the 'Accept' button "Good Luck." The old man NPC then disappear along with the house.

Kagome and Kirito look around and saw nothing except tree forest "Well I guess we have to find him again after this quest finish." Kagome grumble in complain and Kirito nodded in agreement.

"Let's go find the Cave trolls on the east of the villages." Kirito said to Kagome and started to walk at the east and Kagome followed.

 **East Horunka**

 **Troll Cave**

Klein and his group was in middle of clearing the low level trolls the drop where hammer, samurai weapon and various crafting item which was good because the trolls did give a lot of col and exp which was 450 col and 550 exp.

As Klein group where doing their last killed, Klein saw Kagome and Kirito going to the east of the troll cave he shouted their names and wave at them.

"KIRITO, KAGOME"

Both players turn and recognise the familiar voice.

"Klein!" Kagome gasped happy to see her friends. Kirito wasn't surprise at all but he did felt guilty leaving Klein behind. He could had help his friends a bit and help their guild, but instead he and Kagome went to the next village and killed all monster before other players cleared it he was happy that they where doing okay.

"Hey! Is good to see you guys. You two party? That's great!" Klein said to both happily that they dint went on solo. "So are you guys here to that quest? 'Missing Holy Ring?'" he asked knowing the quest.

"Yes have you done the quest Klein?" Kagome asked him.

"Nope we abandon it we fled because the troll boss was lv17 he was strong we nearly got our asses whoop we teleport out of the cave just in time the boss hit us, so we abandon the quest and did some leveling and collecting col to get new Armour and weapon, so here we are hunting the low level troll they do give good money I must say." Klein explain as he look towards his groups if they doing alright.

"So you nearly got kill Klein but you escape using teleport crystal before he could kill you?" Kirito asked Klein he was relived that he was alive Kirito asked Klein about the boss look and gather information's about the trolls boss inside the cave. "What does the boss troll look like?" He asked.

Klein though back on what the boss troll look like before answering Kirito "Well the troll was a 9 feat tall, skin was purple colour, he has a giant hammer, One eye, he change his skills rapidly but he move slow and when you enter the cave you will see a pile of treasure that the troll stole in his cave." Klein told Kirito.

"I see, Thank you for telling us the information's. Lets go Kagome." Kirito then begun to walk towards the cave troll Kagome look back at Klein and wave goodbye.

"Bye Klein will see each other soon." Kagome shout to Klein.

"Be careful in there okay? OH AND KIRITO DONT LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO KAGOME!" Klein shout to Kirito and Kirito wave goodbye at Klein and gave him okay thumbs up.

As Kagome and Kirito headed to the boss room a bunch of lv14 Troll appeared in front of them. Kagome dashed toward the troll with her Rapier activating **Linear** Sword skills did some damage and then she jump up before splitting the troll in half. Kagome and Kirito gain 275 exp and 225 col they have to split the 550 exp and 225 col because they where in party and the reward goes to Kagome since she did Last Hit.

Another troll come up behind Kirito. Kirito who notice it sneak attack he jump back then he activate his sword skill **Horizontal Square** the troll then vanished into pixel. They each gain 275 exp and 225 col Kagome who just level up to lv15 and Kirito who level up to Lv16 **.**

The two players carried on killing the lv14 troll until they saw a huge door in front of them. Kagome and Kirito each hold a handle together they both look at each other and nodded. Together, they open the giant door Kirito who went inside first then followed by Kagome as they went inside a bunch of purple flames lighting the room become rainbow colour the boss appear in front of them.

 **Lv17 Purple One Eye Troll**

It has 4 hp bar and it just like Klein said the troll boss swing it hammer towards them and created an earthquake wave both players dodge it. Kirito charge at the troll activating his sword skills called **Vertical Arc** then slashed the troll with his sword skill called **Horizontal**.

Kirito called for switch as he been hit he jumped back and Kagome came charging in she activate her **Shooting Star** sword skills and slashed the troll back and forward which dealt a heavy damage.

Kirito then charge in the troll boss and use his sword skill called **Vertical Square** , Kirito dodge the troll attacked and shout at Kagome and told her to attack the troll at the same time, Kagome who just nodded and use her rapier sword skill called **Triangular** which was three stabbed at the troll boss and jumped back.

Together both and Kagome and Kirito attacked the boss, but then the boss started to change it weapon like Klein said it would. They use this opportunity to defeat the troll boss.

After long battle they finally killed it Kagome who has the last killed and it seam it drop a holy ring in her menu that said...

 **Congratulations**

 **You have the last hit reward**

 **Holy Ring**

"Kirito we did it!" Kagome squeal and hugged Kirito "that was our first boss fight we did well together."

Kirito who smiled at Kagome and replied "Yeah we fight well together almost in sync. I think you getting hang of the whole party thing."

"Yup! Is just like before but this time you where the one who lead this group. I must say without a leader the group will die. But you lead pretty well Kirito." She said they begun walk back to find the npc to return the missing ring.

Kirito who stayed silent and just nodded at Kagome before searching the dammed old man house. Where the heck is this house? He thought cant that stupid house and the old man stay in one place? So many question coming up in his mind but he was impressed that Kayaba created this game. Since it is a death game that basically why many player died doing this quest.

Meanwhile on Kagome head was thinking about her passed we been searching for 2 hours for this house she complain. But I cant help it but wonder... why does it keep disappearing, it almost feel like Naraku castle. All I wanted to do is to turn this quest in and get my dam bow but it is a sword as well this quest is limited.

But what will I do with the skills? Do I learn sword skills? When I already learn rapier skills? How will I split my skills? Maybe I'll asked Kirito about it. I know that I will need skill to make clothing, cooking, battle skills, support skills, martial skills, black smith which was important now how will I split skill point with sword skill and rapier skills. I guess I'll think of something on which is important and which is the least important.

 **Chapter 8 is done wasn't so sure how I write the battle scene but I just wrote it anyway whatever came to my head. Chapter 9 is in working progress... if needed anything change I will re read and re write if something need to be added.**


	9. Chapter 9: First 1v1 Challenge

**Escape to the living**

Chapter 9: First 1v1 Challenge

After a few hours of searching Kagome and Kirito have finally located the old man house as they went inside the house they saw him already waiting in his old chair.

"Ah you have return so have you retrieve the stolen Item?" the old man NPC started. Kagome who nodded and replied "Yes we have. Give me a sec so I can show it and give it to you." Kagome went to her menu and tapped and scroll down when she finally saw the holy ring she pressed it and appear in her hand.

"Is this the ring that the giant troll stole from you?" as she hold the holy ring in her hand

The old man nodded at Kagome "Yes that is the one. Thank you for retrieving my ring this ring is very special to me as my late wife gave it to me on our wedding day." He explain to both Kirito and Kagome. Kagome gave the ring to the old man NPC and a Congratulation quest popped up in her menu.

Congratulations

On completing the missing holy ring

Reward: Moon blade shifter

Kagome equipped the new sword the sword was colour white and blue line it has a crescent moon on the tip of the sword emblem in the middle she swung it around a few times then she change the sword in to a bow and test the bow string. "Nice, I like this better than those starter rapier. Also it is a good thing I got this because my other rapier just broke."

"Congrats Kagome, but let's not face anymore bosses anytime soon." Kirito told her.

"Why I thought we did good." Kagome asked.

"For starters both of us almost died trying to take on a premium quest, remember that many player accepted this quest and died by the troll boss he was an alpha troll boss in the cave troll." Kirito answered as he shivered at the thought of running into anymore bosses.

"That was the weakest?" Kagome shrieked in terror.

"Yep, and let's go back to the village for exp and col where they do simple quest." Kirito suggested Kagome as they started walking off in the direction. When they arrived at the farm they got their quest reward from the NPC, which was six hundred Col. With all of their earnings they agreed to split it half and half to be fair.

When they were leaving the forest back to Horunka Kagome asked, "What quest should we do now?"

"How about an item searching quest or chores quest because I do not want to face anymore bosses today." Kirito suggested.

"Alright, we can go back and forth between those two. One is fighting, one searching, one fighting, and one searching. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah sure let's go to this one over here." Kirito said as they walked over to a quest NPC. The two of them stopped in front of the NPC quest woman and Kirito asked, "Hello ma'am what can I do for you?"

"I need your help finding my purse. I lost it in the forest on the east side of the village." The NPC women told them.

"Alright we will find it for you do not worry." Kirito told her and they left.

As they were walking through Horunka Kagome said out loud, "This is really stupid why we need to find some lady's purse?"

"I don't know, but I agree this is stupid. One of the down sides of Sword Art Online is that it is so big and they don't have that great of quest ideas sometimes." Kirito told her.

"Whatever it is still fun or should be plus the quest is safe." Kagome chuckled a bit.

"Why did you say should be?" Kirito asked.

"We are in a death game, remember." Kagome reminded to Kirito.

"That is true we are in a death game." Kirito started as they exited Horunka on the east side. "Even though death is hanging over us and we are trapped like a fly in a spider's web does not mean we cannot have fun. The initial purpose of this game is to enjoy ourselves and that is what we should do. I am not saying we should go and get ourselves killed. What I am saying is that we not let this break our spirit and make us rot away in the Town of Beginnings, but fight so we can escape and return to our families."

Kagome looked at him in shock and then said, "Kirito, you can make quite a speech. You may not be as dark as I thought."

"Oh no, I am dark. Check the wardrobe in my house and you will find a lot of black clothing. Also when we are shopping later I am going to get some black clothes. As some people I know put it, I am a bit emo." Kirito smirk at her.

"You are too social to be emo." Kagome reply.

"I barely talk to anybody. Usually when I play games I am a solo player. This is one of the only times I have teamed up with someone." Kirito replied to her comment.

"Really, were you solo in the beta test?" Kagome asked him as they stopped in a clearing.

"Yes and I would have been if I didn't meet you and Klein." Kirito answered as he bent down to pick up a purse. "And here is her purse."

"Well that was_" Kagome stopped when the two of them turned around to see the two cloaked figures before along with four other cloaked people. All of them were armed and had their weapons ready. Kirito and Kagome drew their weapons and got ready to fight.

"Well Kirito, Kagome I think you know what I want." The leader of the cloaked men said. Both Kirito and Kagome recognized him as the men who tried to steal the medicine. "Hand over the Anneal Blade and the Moon Blade Shifter and no one gets hurt."

"How do you know our names?" Kirito asked in an angry voice.

"I have my ways and resources. Now hand it over." The man tried again.

"Come and get it." Kirito stated calmly and prepared to fight. The men jumped forward and attacked Kirito. "Kagome stay out of this, this isn't your fight! I don't want you to get hurt."

"But that stupid man want to steal my sword as well! Of course this is also my fight!" Kagome yelled angrily as Kirito engage to a battle.

Kirito was dodging and blocking all of the attacks that were thrown at him, but could not go on offense without becoming an orange player. When one of the cloaked men stabbed at Kirito, Kirito let him skim his arm. When the damage was dealt to Kirito the player turned orange. A few of the other attackers tried to hit Kirito, but he just let their blades skim him turning them orange. Within a few minutes all of the attacking players except the leader were orange.

"Give up Kirito, you are outnumbered." The lead attacker told him.

"And you are out levelled." Kirito responded and lunged at the nearest player finally going on offense. Kirito activated a Sword Skill and drove his sword through the other player's shoulder. Everyone was shocked as the player's HP dropped into the low yellow just from one attack. The player screamed in pain and surprise. He fell to the ground and crawled away as quickly as he could from Kirito.

"Who's next?" Kirito asked.

"You bastard!" One of the players shouted and jumped at Kirito from behind with an over the head downward strike. As quick as lightning Kirito spun around activating the Horizontal Sword Skill slashing the player across the chest sending his HP into the mid yellow zone.

"What the hell?" The leader asked. "It is impossible for someone to be that strong and do that much damage. We are all level 13!"

"Yeah and I'm level 17. I have levelled up my One-handed Sword and plus I have some of my skills from real life. From what I have seen none of you are that great of fighters. So if you want my Anneal Blade or Kagome Moon Blade Shifter let's make a wager. We have a one on one duel. You win, you get my Anneal Blade and Kagome Moon Blade Shifter. If I win, you leave me and Kagome alone." Kirito suggested to the leader.

"Alright, be ready to hand over that Anneal Blade and Moon Blade Shifter after this." The leader replied cockily.

Kirito just smirked and navigated through his menu and sent the leader a duel invite. The leader accepted it and set it so that the first one in the red losses. The screen above their heads appeared showing both of their faces and names. 'Kibaou, so that is his name.' Kirito thought.

Kibaou drew his sword and got ready to fight just as the timer reached zero. Kibaou launched himself at Kirito with an over the head downward swing. Kirito didn't even raise his sword; all he did was side step sticking his leg out tripping Kibaou making him face planted in the dirt.

Over on Kirito's right he heard Kagome giggle a bit at Kibaou's face when he stood up. It was a look of pure rage. Kibaou charged at Kirito sending a quick wave of attacks at him. Kirito was not fazed as he stood there blocking everything Kibaou threw at him. Kibaou tried to stab Kirito, but once again Kirito side stepped and stabbed his sword at Kibaou cutting his cheek barely doing any damage.

Kibaou roared and was about to charge Kirito, but things turned on him. Kirito charged Kibaou attacking him in frenzy. There was nothing Kibaou could have done as Kirito continued his onslaught. When Kirito finally slowed it was to deliver the final blow. Kirito knocked up Kibaou's sword and in one swift movement activated a downward Slant Sword Skill leaving a red line from his left shoulder all the way to his right leg. Kibaou flew backward as his health dropped into the red zone.

'Winner!' popped up next to Kirito's name on the screen above them. Kibaou sat up and asked, "What? How did you do that? There is no way you could have dealt that much damage so easily."

"I have the strongest sword on this floor, and I am twice as strong as you level wise." Kirito answered as he turned around walking off towards the town. "Come on Kagome!" Kirito called out to her.

When the two were far enough away Kagome turned to Kirito and asked, "I can tell you were going easy on Kibaou. How are you such a good sword fighter?"

"When I was young my grandfather trained me and my sister in kendo. He said our entire family has a long history of kendo fighters. I trained a lot with him and my sister until I quit. I also picked up a few things in the beta." Kirito answered.

"Why did you quit kendo? You look like you would have been amazing at it." Kagome questioned. 'I wonder how Kirito will be up against Sesshomaru if he had an actual training from the demon lord. He could easily pass to be a demon slayer.'

"My grandfather was a rough teacher. Also when I was ten I learned that my sister and my mom were actually my aunt and my cousin. From then on I distanced myself from them and Started online gaming. I am not proud of that decision and if I could I would try to make things right this instant." Kirito told Kagome.

"Oh." Was all Kagome said as they continued walking in silence? 'I guess Kirito have an hard life but he did training when he was 10 but I started my Miko training when I turn 15 years old when a demon rip my chest out.' Kagome though 'that would mean he lives in the dojo since mostly the dojo do martial art basic stuff.'

I hope we escape from the death game soon.

Oh how I wish you are all here with me... 'Everyone.'


	10. Chapter 10: Joining Guild

**Escape to the living**

Chapter 10: Joining guild

"Finally, shopping time!" Kagome cheered as they walked through Horunka earning a few looks from other players.

"Yay." Kirito said sarcastically with a lot less enthusiasm than Kagome.

"Come on cheer up Kirito. You can get new clothes and other stuff to you know." Kagome told him.

"Yeah I know. I am going to by some clothes then look for a blacksmith shop to level up my Anneal Blade once." Kirito told her.

"Ok, now let's get shopping." Kagome said as they walked into the store. Kagome began running around picking up everything she liked and acted like all of the col she earned was burning a hole in her pocket.

Kirito on the other hand just walked around and looked at some black clothes. Kagome got things that ranged from shorts all the way to jackets, and she got multiples of everything.

Of course the clothes she got looked different, but Kirito did not understand the need for all of the clothes. All Kirito got was a few black shirts, black jeans, and a long black coat for the winter floors. Kirito's total was four hundred col which he thought was a little expensive. Kagome total was one thousand three hundred twenty five col.

When they were done shopping both of them went into a dressing room to change into something else. Kirito changed into a long sleeve black V-neck and black jeans. Kagome changed into a pair of blue skinny jeans and a White long sleeve shirt with Blue Cardigan to match. Before they walked out of the store they put on their armour and equipped their weapons.

"Hey Kirito how much did you spend?" Kagome asked as they walked out.

"Four hundred col." Kirito stated.

"Really, that is all you spent. I spent one thousand three hundred twenty five col." Kagome told Kirito proudly. Kirito fell on the ground anime style 'How can girls spend so much money all in one day!?'

"You are crazy Kagome. You know that." Kirito commented. "I never seen a women who shop as much as you do."

"No I am not crazy! Beside I am a girl plus all girls in this game would do the same thing!" Kagome defended herself.

"Sure they would." Kirito chuckled at Kagome red face.

"You would spend that much on a weapon or armour." Kagome told Kirito.

"Yes I would because that would help keep me alive plus they have stats in them unlike regular clothes that does not have any stats." Kirito countered.

"But_" Kagome began, but was cut off by Kirito.

"No buts. I have won this argument." Kirito interrupted. Kagome pouted the rest of the way to the blacksmith shop mumbling things about stupid boys. "I would like to upgrade my sword." Kirito told the shop keeper as he walked up to it.

"Alright, let's see your sword." The NPC smith said. Kirito took his sword out of its sheath and placed it in front of the NPC smith. "Oh wow, an Anneal Blade. This is an extremely rare and good sword. Yes I will upgrade it for you for six hundred col."

Kirito nearly winced at the price, but accepted it. "Oh and you think I spend a lot of money?" Kagome asked him with a smirk on her face.

"You still spend more, and it is worth it. The currently best one handed sword you can get and it is rare plus the upgrade will make my sword a lot stronger which can help on bosses and mini bosses." Kirito responded.

"Alright, it is upgraded. I could do another upgrade for half off." The NPC smith offered.

"Go for it." Kirito responded, but the NPC just stood there with a questioning look. "Upgrade it please." Kirito tried and this time the NPC smith went and started another upgrade.

"Why did the NPC not do what you said the first time?" Kirito was asked by Kagome.

"NPCs only react to certain phrases or questions." Kirito answered her.

"That makes sense, so I will have to remember not to say 'Go for it' to an NPC." Kagome said.

"Yep."

A few minutes later the NPC smith came back with the Anneal Blade. "Here you are your sword have been upgrade and have a nice day!" The NPC smith told them with a smile as Kirito sheathed his sword.

"Come on Kagome, let's go back to the inn." Kirito told her.

"Finally, I can lie down." Kirito sighed in relief as he plopped himself down on his bed.

"Agreed." Kagome sighed from her bed.

Kirito opened his menu and navigated through it and selected the Private Message button. Kirito put in the receiver's name Argo and began to type the message. 'Hey Argo it is Kirito. I am still alive. I need to know where the Floor One boss room is. It can be just like old time. Me asking for information and paying you. Or me gathering information for you and you paying me. – Kirito.'

"What are you doing Kirito?" Kagome asked as Kirito sent the message.

"Sending a message to my info broker from the beta. She has an amazing memory for stuff like this. I was just asking where the Floor One boss room is." Kirito responded.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"So we can head there in a week so we can train in the Floor One Labyrinth. You get quite a bit of XP from the mobs in there." Kirito answered.

"But don't you remember that from the beta?" Kagome questioned.

"I think it was in the tower outside of Tolbana, but I want to make sure it is the right place." Kirito told her as he received a message from Argo.

'Oh hey Kiri chan, the boss room is in the tower outside of Tolbana. It is a half hour walk away just in case you wanted to know that. I bet you already knew that though. Yeah we can do what we did in the beta as well. So send me one hundred col as payment.' When Kirito finished reading he sighed and sent Argo one hundred col.

"Why does she call you Kiri chan?" Kagome asked Kirito from right next to him. Kirito did not know she was there so he literally jumped five feet in the air in surprise. After seeing Kirito do this Kagome started laughing so hard like she just heard the funniest joke in the world.

"I have no idea." Kirito grumbled then added, "One of the bad things about increase jumping height of this game. When someone scares you literally jump five feet in the air."

"That is true, but it is really, really funny when that happens."

"Says the one who watched it happen." Kirito countered.

"Whatever, now let's eat?" Kagome told Kirito.

Two days later…

"Good morning Kirito." Kagome yawned as she sat up in bed to see Kirito looking at some things in his menu.

"Good morning Kagome and I got some good news." Kirito said.

"Well spill it already." Kagome told him annoyed he did not tell her immediately.

"Klein and his friends arrived here in Horunka last night. He told us to meet him in the lobby in a half hour which was twenty minutes ago. So let's go meet our friend and his buddies." Kirito informed her.

"Ok I will get dressed so we can go." Kagome said. Lately if they are staying in Horunka Kirito and Kagome just wear normal clothes without their armorer five minutes Kagome found an outfit she like which was a sky blue blouse with blue skinny. Once again Kirito wore a black long sleeve shirt and black jeans.

"You ready to go?" Kirito asked Kagome for the fifth time that minute.

"Yes and you need to be more patient." Kagome told him walking to the door, Kirito hot on her heels.

"I am patient. We have been training and questing all week without gaining even one level." Kirito whined. They started down the steps and Kirito saw Klein and his group chatting happily. "Hey Klein, how's it going!"

"Hello Kirito, Kagome." Klein greeted wave with a smile in his face.

"Hey bro what's the matter. Is it girl troubles because they have been driving me crazy for the last week?" Kirito joked, jabbing a thumb at Kagome.

"Hey! I am not a troublesome!" Kagome complained.

"Well…" Kirito started.

"You finish that sentence and you will not live to see tomorrow." Kagome threatened.

"Flirting with the ladies I see Kirito." Klein joked then his face fell again.

"No I am not flirting, we are just friends." Kagome to Klein while she blushes remembering the flashed back kissing scene "W we haven't did anything sort of..." she said shuttering.

"Sure you aren't." Klein replied with a smug smile in his face.

"So man, what is the matter." Kirito asked Klein.

"You know those friends of mine I told you about?" Klein asked

"Yeah, did something happen to one of them?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah you see some 10 of my friends supposed to log in but dint they might of forgot so is just 5 of us in the guild." Klein replied

"You made a guild Klein?" Kagome asked him excitedly with sparkle in her eyes 'so is basically a pack member just like Sesshomaru who lead the House and moon of the west.' She though.

"Yep! We called it 'Fuurinkazan' guild" Klein replied proudly "We been upgrading the guild lately and looking for member to join us but so far is only just 5 in guild. So what do you say guys do you like to join our guild?" he asked both raven hair players with a puppy dog eyes. Both Kirito and Kagome blinked. Kagome and Kirito both look at each other then at Klein.

"Kirito can we join Klein guild? Pretty please I know your a solo players but at least we could do is to help them out. Plus this will be great to socialise with friends that you know." Kagome asked Kirito with her best puppy eyes she claps her hands together, pouted and to complete her looks was her teary eyes.

Kirito who sigh in defeat he couldn't say no to her beside he did promised that he will protect her until the end. "Sure okay..." Kirito sigh in defeat.

"And me." A new voice interjected. Kagome and Kirito recognized the voice and turned to it. There towering before them was a bald black man with a goatee and with a very muscular body. It was Agil.

"Hey Agil." Kirito greeted.

"Hello Agil nice to see you again." Kagome told him. "Are you wanting to join Klein guild too?" she asked innocently.

"Kirito and Kagome, I see you two are doing better than you were a week ago. Yeah me and my wife currently looking for guild I overheard you guys talk about joining Klein guild so why not?" Agil commented.

"Yeah we have been training." Kirito told him. "Agil going to join us as well?" Agil nodded and smile at the two players Klein who sat there crying "Yosh! Okay guys I will send you three a guild request and Agil you can invite your wife to join us." Klein told him they all pressed 'Accepted' button.

"Ok guys we need to catch up on what happened over the last week. Let's get to a restaurant and exchange stories over some breakfast." Kagome suggested.

One hour later…

"Wait you guys able killed that stupid purple eye troll! And receive a Moon Blade Shifter a sword that can change into a bow?" Klein exclaimed.

"Yep."

"And you are level 17?" Klein asked.

"Yep."

"And you have the strongest weapons of your preference you can currently get?" Agil asked.

"Yep."

"Anyways Agil you said you going to be a blacksmith soon... you think you could make me an arrow for free if I bring you the materials?" Kagome asked Agil.

Agil nodded "Sure but for guild it will be half price because I got to make a living too."

"Damn you guys are going to get somewhere in here." Klein told them. Kirito just finished telling them the story of what happened since they arrived at Horunka. Both he and Kagome were asked several questions by Klein and a few by Agil.

"So guys we were heading out for Tolbana in one hour and we would like you guys to come with us." Kagome told them.

"Got nothing better to do." Klein said.

"I would rather work in a group rather than solo. Let's go." Agil told them.


	11. Chapter 11: The raid meeting

**Escape to the living**

Chapter 1: The raid meeting

 **Few months later.**

"Kagome, Switch." Kirito called out as he jumped out the way and begun to heal him self from the damage that the monster inflected on him.

"Roger! Guys get out of the way from the alpha boss!" Kagome warned Klein group, Agil and his wife Kagome sword glow blue and change to a bow and arrow she took aim at the monster, she channel her reiki to her bow and yelled "Purifications arrow!" the arrow was realise as soon as it realise Klein group, Agil and his wife all jumped out on time and watched the arrow shots it target the monster was destroyed into blue pixels.

"Okay I think that's enough levelling by now we are all 19 we should be all strong enough to take 1st floor boss. Let's go home and rested up the exp will be slower until we go to the next level." Kirito told them as they rap it up and walk away from the boss room. All 9 of the guild member been walking around the guild Labyrinth everyday to get stronger.

While they walked out from the maze Kirito thought about what happened for the last few months. He was a solo player at first. But now it was easier for him he dint have to work alone anymore. 'I'm glad that I met Klein and Kagome. If I haven't met them I'll be still be playing alone. This guild is entertaining...' Kirito chuckle 'But is good to have friends around and someone to protect.' He thought.

As the group got out of the maze they all got a message from a man called 'Diavel'

 _Message:_

 _To all players of Fuurinkazen guild please go to the_ _amphitheatre the west coast of the forest a very important raid will be happening soon and we need all the help we can get. You must be at the meeting by tomorrow morning 9:00am so be sure to get a lot of rest because boss raid will be held soon._

 _Kind regard Diavel_

"So boss raid meeting tomorrow? So Klein what the plan do we go or let them handle floor 1 boss?" Agil asked Klein with concern look in his face.

Klein look to all of his guild member and grind "I say we go we are all lv19 now. Were stronger for the raid." Klein replied proudly acting like a guild leader.

"Wow boss raid... I don't know I have a feeling something going to happen if we go." Kagome objected.

"But if we don't killed floor 1 boss we will never be able to get to the next level." Kirito said to them while looking at his level he was lv23 stronger then the boss floor... Kirito did some extra training at night that why he is very high level.

Everyone nodded in agreement but Kagome suddenly felt a vibe... 'Hopefully no one die tomorrow I got to protect everyone.'

"Okay guys let's go get some rest for tomorrow big event." Kirito said to them as they went to their inn at Horunka.

 **Inside the Inn of**

 **Tolbana**

"Finally we can sit down." Klein sighed as they walked into their inn room. Klein walked to the closest bed as Kirito walked to the farthest. Agil plopped onto the couch closing his eyes with his wife who was half asleep to sleep leaving Kagome standing in the door.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Kagome asked a little scared at the thought of sleeping on the floor or with the pervert named Klein and his other friends.

"On the floor with the cockroaches or with Kirito in that bed because he is the smallest." Agil told her without opening his eyes and have a smirk on his face.

"What?" Kirito and Kagome asked in sync.

"Oh please like you guys haven't slept in the same bed as someone of the opposite sex before." Klein told them from his bed.

"Yeah well we just met." Kagome countered 'but what about the kissed we shared last night.' She thought. 'Surely he wouldn't mind me...' Kagome stole a glance at Kirito and look away with a blushed.

"Yes, but you already look like best friends. The less you think about it, the less awkward it is." Agil put in "Beside I see you two already getting along." while holding in a laugh.

"Fine whatever." Kagome grumbled and lay down next to Kirito.

"Ok everyone be up by 7am so we can make it to the meeting." Kirito told them and drifted off to sleep.

Kirito woke to the sound of laughing and two guys talking. "Oh my God this is some good blackmail right here." The voice of Klein said with evil smirk.

Still with his eyes closed Kirito then heard the voice of Agil say, "That really is. I just hope they don't kill us for laughing at them or Kagome kill Kirito for this."

"Kill me for what?" Kirito asked still not sitting up or opening his eyes not noticing Kagome beside him.

"Oh Kirito you are awake." Klein said nervously.

"Kirito look at your shoulder." Agil told him. Kirito turned his head and saw something that made his face so red it made tomatoes look white. There was certain raven hair lying peacefully on his shoulder and her body cuddled up next to his. Kirito quickly moved off the bed and gently put Kagome head on her pillow he then blushed.

Kirito then turned to the other two and threaten, "You tell her anything and you die." Both of them they both shook their head up and down so hard their heads nearly fell off.

 **Next day at 7am**

The group got up early and had a stretch Kagome cooked a meal for the entire group since she is high level enough and put all of her skills on cooking which make things easier for the group.

After they eaten they all headed to the amphitheater time for the meeting. The Fuurinkazen guild all sat down in place. Klein and his 4 friends sat in front with Klein in the middle. Kirito and Kagome was behind them next to Agil and his wife.

Once everyone gather at amphitheater they saw a certain sky blue hair down to his shoulder, Sky blue eyes and his Armour where all blue as well walking at the center of the amphitheater he hold his sword in front of him stabbed in the ground making it look like the leader of the group raid he scanned everyone and nodded seeing everyone showed up for the raid. "Okay everyone my name is Diavel and is good to see you all can make it for this raid. In this game my Job role is a knight." He said to everyone smiling. Everyone laugh at him one of the players shout.

"There no job system in this game."

"is this meeting is a joke?"

When everyone calmed down Diavel face got serious gripped his sword tightly "Okay first of me and my party found the boss room." Everyone gasped and started whispering to one another "secondly I want everyone to party 5 or 6 party member." Diavel told them and immediately everyone grabbed their friends. Klein party is already sorted with his 4 friends Agil and his wife decided to party with Kirito and Kagome.

"We still need 1 more person to join Kirito." Kagome told him.

"Yeah Diavel said to group up with 5 or 6 party member." Agil added in.

Kirito scanned around the stage and saw a figure sitting alone Kirito nudge Kagome and gesture at the female figure and nodded at her both Kirito and Kagome walk towards her and Kagome asked.

"Hi! Would you like to join our party?" Kagome asked kindly.

The figure looked up and saw two raven hair standing in front of her she nodded not saying anything. Kirito send her a party request and popped in front of her she hesitate at first then pressed 'accept.'

"I'm Kagome and this here next to me is Kirito." Kagome introduce both of them while smiling brightly.

"Asuna..." she simply reply in a quieted tone shyly.

"Nice to meet you! So Asuna san do you want to meet our other team member?" she asked excitedly Asuna who just nodded Kagome quickly grabbed a hold on both Asuna and Kirito and headed straight to their guild.

The guild and Asuna got along great as soon they are all party up Diavel stares at everyone and nodded _'It's look like everyone party up.' He thought 'Alright let's get this showed in the road.'_ He begun to spoke to everyone again "Okay now that the party has been cover I shall tell you the boss name... his name-." Diavel was cut off by a man that Kagome and Kirito recognize by his voice they both raised their eye browed in suspicious.

'why do I have this feeling, that guy is going to create some trouble for the players.' Kagome thought and glance at Kirito who face gotten serious all of sudden.

They both saw the figure run up in front of diavel and face everyone in the amphitheater he took a deep breath and complained "The name is Kibao you all got that!? I need to get something clear to you all! You know all about the two thousand players that died in game? Well some of you need to apologies to them!?" he yelled in rage.

"I assume you are referring to these beta tested?" Diavel guessed as he stood still.

"Of course I mean them. When this started all of them just left. They got all of the easy quests, best items, and the best hunting spots. I say we make them give up everything they have to prove that they are trust worthy." Kibaou added in. Kirito studied all of the players' faces and saw their emotions. Some like Kibaou's plan, some did not give a damn what happened, some hated it, and some looked terrified which were probably the beta testers. Kagome on other handed her faced darkened she may not played mmorpg very long but this is gotten out of hand she stood up everyone look and stared at her. Kirito who sat their shockingly what about she going to do wont be pretty...

"Shut up!" Kagome shook her head and yelled angrily at him and stood up for the beta tester "JUST SHUT UP! You do not have right to complain to the beta tested! If you want someone to complain, complain at the stupid game master who created this game! So what if two thousand players died in this game! It is their choice to do solo, go on high level monster boss alone, someone suicide or someone from outside interference!? It is not the beta fault no one can blame for them on what happen to them!

AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU FOOLING AROUND!? Huh Kibaou? The beta tested... they decided who to give the information to since it is there hard work to get all this type of information!? You have no right telling them what to do or blamed at them! If the beta tested want to give information away then is their decision!

If you want information from them then you either buy it off them or challenge them for it! I cant believe you blame to these beta tested that two thousand died it wasn't their fault! SO APOLOGIES TO THEM THE BETA TESTED! Without them we wouldn't be here in this meeting." Kagome yelled angry at Kibaou in red faced while panting "And if you do not apologies to them and don't want to play nicely then I will killed you my self! This way we wont have any problems and complain!" she yelled as she grabbed her sword and transform it to a bow she took a quiver and attach to the bow string and hold it in still pointing at Kibaou waiting for the apology.

Kirito, Diavel and the other beta bested sat their in shocked this one fiery raven hair women stood up for them... Kirito who sat their smiling at Kagome and other beta tested has a relieve expression in their face that no one hated them only Kibaou some of them glare harshly at Kibaou and some of the looks he was having was blood lust.

Kibaou stood there in shock no words coming out of his mouth he saw everyone glare at him, some of his friends he saw stared at him in disgusted, some of the glare he was receiving was wanting him dead... he couldn't blame them since he went to far so he took out of his teleport crystal and said to them all "You all be sorry, especially you." His last word and glare at Kagome in hatred before he teleport somewhere abandoning the raid.

Kagome dropped her bow and change it back to a sword and re attach to her hips and mutter as she sat down "that dammed guy dint apologies instead he fled somewhere I should had killed him." Kirito pulled her into a hugged and whisper something to her ear.

"Thank you." Then he sat back down look at diavel and nodded at him while keeping Kagome next to him.

"Ahem." Diavel said gaining their attention "Now all these fiosco is over has everyone got the manual guide boss information book?" he asked everyone was silent and all nodded at him. "His name is Illfang the Kobold Lord. He is a lv21 boss and he uses and axe and a buckler. When his health reaches his last of his health bars he switches to a curve type weapon called a talwar. Any questions?" Diavel told them. When no one raised their hand or spoke Diavel dismissed them. "Good now I want you all here by tomorrow at same time be ready and get some rest. Meeting dismissed."

As soon everyone dismissed Kirito Kagome, Asuna, Agil, Agil wife and Klein and his group all return to the Inn and planned their battle strategies and equipping their best equipment.

 **Yes! I finally done it Chapter 11 is done I was able to avoid Kirito from going to the dark part now with Kibaou gone the rest of the beta tested is at relief oh and Asuna finally appear! I had a blasted writing chapter 11 took me a while and lot of thinking so what do you guys think? it looks to me that Kagome going to be in big trouble in the future.**

 **There is a hidden message from Kibaou last word "You all be sorry especially you." Tee hee you all have to wait... Chapter 12 is on working progressed happy thanks giving!**


	12. Note from IrishShimmer

Hi guys IrishShimmer here. I appologies for not updating well some of you commented about having a beta reader but it is hard to find one. So I will rate this story a M.

Also If someone mention that my grammer need to improve on creating a fanfiction story I might stop this story perment. But I will try to ignore if not then I will not continue this fanfiction story.

Inuyasha and Sword art online was the first story I ever created.

Beside english was not my first language.

If you guys want me to continue this story I will need some encouragement if not then I will abandon this story like all other sword art online fanfictions.

Also is something wrong with my sentence structure? I need your oppinion on what you guys think... I find it kind of insulting when the sentence structure is like all other fanfiction story.

I have many Idea but now I will Cliff hanger this story.

Again I appologies if my story and writing displease some of you.

Just note if you do not like reading my story then dont read it for god sake!

Chapter 12 is done but I will not realese it since I am not sure what you guys will think.


	13. Chapter 13: The boss raid begins

**Escape to the living**

Chapter 12: Boss Raid Begins

Kagome was the first to get up she look at everyone who was still sleeping, she look beside her _'Kirito still sleeping...'_ she thought _'I guess is time to make my cloak, boots and new kimono since my tailor have been upgrade along with my cooking skills.'_ She though she went outside the room quietly and sat at the table down stair.

She went to her menu and tapped while search for white sheet, sky blue sheet, white soft feathers, blue soft fluffy sheet and also some bells. She started snipping the sky blue sheet clothing in stripes long enough to the ground as said to her measurement. Then she took the big white sheet test around and nodded "perfect!" she said quietly.

Kagome then start designing the bottom bit and snipped the bottom in striped about 7cm and 4cm in length she grabbed some of the bells and attach it to the 5 string at the end tied it around so it made some jingly bell sound. She took a blue fluffy sheet and cut 4cm by 4cm she have to make seven in strips and attach it with the bells to add some colour.

Now the bottom bit of the cloak is done it should look like a star she will need to create cute details for the top colour to hold the cloak around her neck.

She use the same sky blue fluffy sheet and draw on the paper big crescent moon house and moon of the west symbols and stich is behind the white cloak. After that she cut some blue fluffy sheet like an amour design and attach it to the colour.

"Whew this cloak nearly done... once the final detail finish I will have to put some stats on it." She whispered so no one can hear her not wanting them to wakes up.

Finally last step to put some white feathers around the top and to finished it to hold it in place was a big blue star button in middle.

"Wow this is cloak is so cute! Now for stats." She whispered to her self "hmm I will put 12% regenerate healing." Kagome nodded ' _yes that will do nicely since no more potential left. Now time to make short kimono miko garb since I don't want it to be looking like Kikyo.'_

So Kagome made short Kimono after few more hour the Kimono was made it was short with details the Short Kimono has a cape attach the back was all in white with stars and moon, and the front kimono was sky blue the outline was also sky blue. She also have a finished boots prepared along with the Kimono it was kneed length pure white and a star in middle of the boots.

' _Now the Kimono stats has a lot of potential so I think 15% on Atk defence resisted to cold very warm and 15% on attack power.'_ Kagome thought as she tapped her menu adding stats on the Armour _'For boots 15% Atk speed and 15% speed.'_ Kagome yawn as she completed her armour.

She equip the armour her look change she now wearing her self maid short battle kimono, Star moonlight cloak, Pure star boots she added a small blue hat and blue/white Star moonlight chocker to complete her looks.

She look at the mirror and nodded to her self _'Wow I sure did a good job making this all set of armour.'_ She spun around as the bells jingles.

Kirito was awoken by the sound of bells he gave him self a stretch and saw Kagome wasn't beside him. He look around it seem others still as sleep. He got up and started to walk towards the bar as he enter the room he saw Kagome and her newly equipment? "Good morning why are you up early?" Kirito asked Kagome he was still half asleep.

Kagome turn around and saw Kirito at the entrance "Kirito Good morning to you too. I was just making some new armour my Tailor has been upgrade to max so now it can have some stats on my new equipment." She said as she spun her new outfit "What do you think Kirito? I design it my self."

Kirito stares at Kagome for moment _'she look cute in white and sky blue outfit she more like a cleric in mmorpg game.' He though_ Kirito blushes "Er em y you look great Kagome it seem you like to use a lot of white and sky blue. I do have to agree your style it does matched with your eyes." Kirito complement at her work while he look up and down at her and studying her new style.

Kagome blushes feeling weird and discomfort on the stares she was getting from Kirito "Erm Kirito would you stop looking at me like that? It's embarrassing for me." She replies.

Kirito stops what he doing.

Silence.

"So um.. Kirito? Today boss raid promise me you wont die." She said worried at him Kirito smile at her and walk towards and pulled her into a embrace.

Kirito leaned in and put his mouth next to her ears and whisper to her "Don't worry I am a beta remember? I wont die from it."

They stayed together in embrace until the others have awaken.

 **December 3rd, 2022  
1st Floor - Forest Field**

"Kagome, Asuna let's review our plan it seam that Agil and his wife left the party to join other teams that are tanker and Agil will be leading Group B, we are in Group E. So listened up closely you two." Kirito said to his two party member "The guard mods are called Ruin Kobold Sentinels. As soon they attack with pole axes . I'll deflect their pole axes with a sword skill, so switch at that moment."

"Switch?" Asuna asked as Kagome listened to Kirito plan since the two have party for a while now so Kagome knows what Switch mean.

Kirito stop talking and shock expression in his face he asked "Could this be your party?"

"Yes." Asuna reply Kirito slump down.

"Come on Kirito don't make her feel down I am sure she will learn as we walk towards the boss room." Kagome smile "Don't worry Asuna san will explain it on the way to that boss room."

The three chat as they went while teaching Asuna about being in party. As they went they encounter dire wolfs while the other groups busy fighting them off they use forest mods as a teaching guide while Asuna learn how to Switch.

As soon as they made it they stop a large front door Diavel was standing right in the centre of it with his sword stuck in his ground again.

"Listen up, everyone I have just one thing to say. Lets win this! Here we go!" he shouted to everyone. Diavel open the large door and lead everyone in they saw the boss sitting in front throne room and the dark room begun to light everything.

 **Lv21 ILLFang the Kobold Lord**

Three mods appeared in front of the boss lord. The three mods and boss lord charge towards the groups.

"Commence Attack!" he commend everyone while pointing his sword towards the boss. All the 7 – 8 party charge towards the boss while giving there best battle cry.

"Squad A! Squad C! Switch!" Diavel commend the groups.

"Here it comes! Squad B, Block!" He shout as the boss activate it skills.

"Squad C, continue guarding and prepare to switch." He commend "Now!" He shout.

"Continue switching and prepare to target the flang!"

"Squad D, E, F and G! Keep the Sentinels off us!" He commend to the group with serious expression

"Roger!" Kirito replied

"This is the third." Asuna replied as she and Kagome charge fighting of the mods.

' _This is Asuna first party and already they both in sync both Asuna and Kagome is so fast I cant even see from the tip of their sword.'_ Kirito though he watch Asuna and Kagome Switching each other to confuse the mods.

"Good Job." He said as he watch before charging to other mods he look at the boss Hp and saw nearly 7% of hp nearly gone.

"Just like the guide book said." Some random player said

"Stand back! I'll Go." Diavel said as he charge in with sword skills  
 _  
'This is when we should have everyone surround it...'_ Kirito mental note what's going _'That's not a talwar – it's a nodachi! This is different from beta tested!' K_ irito though as he relies the changes he begun to warned Diavel and shout.

"STOP!" Kirito warned "Jump back as far as you can!"

Kagome stop the attack and look at the boss attack and saw it jump up as it was about to strike Diavel _'Oh no Diavel is in danger! If I jump in my combat skills will be activate! I dint want to show the skills to anyone yet but it is the only way we can save him from dying.'_ Kagome run towards Diavel in front as she look at the boss the boss lord swung his nodachi at her.

"KAGOME!" Kirito, Klein, Asuna and Agil shout at the same time their face expression was serious and worried as they saw their friends/guild member block the nodachi she gave out her battle cry the force was to strong the boss lord change directions and slashed her body.

Kagome flew further back and hit the ground as she got hit by the attack Kirito run towards her and lift her head he watch her hp run down to red he took out the healing potion but only to be stop by Kagome hand she shook her head saying no.

"Why! Why did you jumped in front of him trying to protect him!?" Kirito shout at her Diavel who stood beside her and look at her sad expression.

Suddenly both their eyes widen in surprise as she begun to glow pink Kirito look her hp as she begin to regenerate she stood up with her sword. All other party member stop and look at her.

"Kagome what going on?" Kirito ask in awe as Diavel and him look at her in questioning.

"I was hoping I wouldn't use this skills soon. This skill called Holy Surge the skill popped in front of me while the game master was talking..." she reply to both at the beta tested she stop in silence and look at the both of them "Kirito, Diavel let's defeat this boss together this skill will not stop until the boss or mods that hit me is defeated. I will be on defence blocking the attack while Kirito and Diavel attack the boss together. Got it?" they both nodded at her and the three charge at the boss with their sword skills.

The boss was targeting Kagome but no matter how many times the boss lord hit her the hp kept on regenerate her speed was making it harder for the boss as he kept hitting her. Kirito and Diavel worked together and attack boss lord while using the diversion.

After a long battle Kirito finally have the last hit everyone cheer as they celebrate. They all look back at Kagome who is still glowing she smile at everyone.

"Good job guys!" She said to them all with a smile and stop glowing.

Diavel nodded at her and smile he walk towards her and gave her handshake "Thank you for saving my life Kagome."

She smile back at him and nodded.

"Their no other options I guess." She replied

After the boss is defeated they all went to the next level to find somewhere to stay and celebrate. Kirito equipted his Coat of Midnight. Diavel was sad but he dint mind as long he was alive was all that matters.

 _'I wished I wasnt foolished anymore trying to get last hit..._ Diavel thought as he walked thinking back on what happen.

 _Thank you Kagome... I apprieciate your bravery._

 **Oh well I guess I will be stopping here until I get more idea. I dint want to kill off Diavel since I though it might be good to pair Diavel/Asuna in near future.**

 **I will be taking my time. Sorry guys that I will have to cliffhanger. Feel free to give me idea for up coming event.**


	14. Chapter 14: Missing Heiress

**AN: I have something to say to the reader this will be a couple warnings since I did not mention to the reader. So please, please, please ignore the small error and I will continue to write the fanfiction. As long if there is good review I will carry on with the story.**

 **Well Chapter 13 is up sorry if it short but no matter enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Missing heiress

Golden eyes read the newspaper as he discover that 1000 Sword art online players have been trapped in the game that was created Kayaba Akihiko. He amused.

It appeared that Miko Kagome found her self trapped into another dimension but this time it was a death game.

She will not have aid of the demon or her friends. All he could do now is support her and her family if she die in game he could always revive her back with the Tenseiga.

Since the Miko do not yet know of his existence he will patiently wait for her to wake up because she is in a coma basically trap so until then, he will wait the announce the heiress of the Taisho Cooperation is Kagome Higurashi Taisho on the media once she awake.

He will have to wait since the Miko is playing the sword art online. Ever since he found the higurashi family he found her brother, mother and her grandfather next to her bed as the nurse and the doctor help their daughter survive until she wakes up. So until then he will just have to supported her health and help pay for the medical bill.

It will be a couple more years until someone clear all 100 floor since that the way to escape the game it self created by the game master.

He wasn't worried about the Miko he did after all trained her after all this years so she will have some skills and not let any of that monster of the game defeat her. She is after all a warrior Miko train by Sesshomaru Taisho himself.

If one of the boss did defeated her then he will have to train ten times harder and pushed her to the limited until she become a killing perfections like himself.

A man in black suit come in the office with some document in his hand as he hire special case to look for Kagome father that has gone missing for the last 11 years, "Mr Taisho I have the document that you have requested." He announced as he walk to the desk and put it in the middle.

Sesshomaru close his newspaper and grab the document and started reading it one by one, "Good work, you may leave."

The man in black suit silently left the building as he dint want the boss of the Taisho company to get angry and killed him.

As Sesshomaru read the document he silently smirk and discover that he has found who is her father was.

Kayaba Akihiko the game creator who trapped his own daughter.

No.

Kayaba Higurashi Akihiko.

* * *

Kayaba Akihiko watched the screen and watched his daughter and Kirito gone to the next level, "So they have defeated the first boss with the help of the new skill I send for the young Kagome." He smirk as he started to scroll on his menu bar. He will have to start a guild right now.

"It is time for me to create a guild. Knight of the blood oats." The game master announced as he created his guild name and his guild signature colour will be red and white.

The game master use the teleport crystal as he teleport somewhere. He started to gather his guild member and train them so they can try to kill him as 100 floor boss. As he train them he will help clear the floor boss at the same time he will have to be careful not to get himself discover.

But the person he will be waiting for is Kirito he will become the hero of game.

" _Sword art online here I come."_


End file.
